Naming Your Guns
by SabreDae
Summary: Oneshot of Becker and Jess on a winter's day. Jess is unhappy so Becker tries to cheer her up. But how will he do it?


**A/N: I know I'm meant to be writing Today Was A Fairytale and Emily's Firsts but this idea came to me and I really wanted to write it. Initially it was going to be based off Moves Like Jagger, the song by Maroon 5, which I love so that's why there are certain lines from it; but then it sort of evolved into something else. Anyway, I really like this little oneshot, so I hope you do too and I'd love to know what you think so leave a review. **

* * *

><p>Jess sat down in her chair at the ADD, feeling rather downtrodden by the season. Winter was never fun for her, what with her love for short skirts, colourful but thin tights and open-toed shoes. She didn't think anything would be able to cheer her up after forgetting her umbrella and getting soaked in torrential rain as she walked across the car park to the ARC. She was wrong.<p>

Becker came in, enjoying the rain pattering against the collar of his jacket as he held it up around his head, and smiled as he ran his hand through his hair, droplets of water being flung from the strands of hair as they elastically sprung up once his hand had moved over them. Still, he had to go and change his trousers. It just wasn't practical to have sodden trousers clinging to your knees.

"Morning, Jess!" Becker called as he passed the operations room on his way to the locker room.

All he got in answer from the usual bright, _chirpy, _Jess, was a grumble.

Drawn like a bee to a flower, his feet took him towards her, detouring from his plan to change. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she muttered, turning to look at him so Becker saw the full extent of damage. Jess' hair lay damp on her shoulders, lacking its usual lustre and vibrant red tone. Her mascara had smudged and both her nose and cheeks had turned very rosy. Coupled with her damp, plain clothes, the image worried Becker.

"I get it."

"You do?" Jess asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you've got a cold," Becker replied as though it was the simplest, most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yeah, but colds I can deal with. A bit of Paracetamol and your nose clears up enough for you to breathe. It's just this ridiculous weather that's annoying!"

Finally Becker really took in the fact that her hair was plastered to her head and water was still dripping from the bottom of her black skirt.

"Don't you have a coat?"

"Yes, what did you think this useless thing was?" Jess asked lifting up the edge of her coat that she'd thrown over the back of the chair. Becker inspected it, running the material through his fingers.

"No wonder it's useless, Jess. It's not waterproof."

"But it's _fashionable!" _Jess told him, genuinely upset.

Becker sighed, afraid that she might begin to cry. He couldn't deal with emotions. He was a soldier: he was trained for heroic rescues, fights, and action; not talking. The only thing he could think to do was cheer her up somehow, but he didn't think chocolate would cut it this time.

"The things you do for fashion, Jessica," he tutted, mentally groaning at what he was going to have to do.

"I love fashion. I always have. The last thing my mum ever bought for me before she died was my first pair of heels. They were pink kittens," Jess murmured reminiscently, her throat clamming up not just because she had a cold. "Then in her will, she left me her scarf collection."

"So it's a family thing then. I hope it's not hereditary," Becker muttered to himself, almost unwittingly thinking what it would be like to try to control his daughter and mother at the same time, picturing having a family with Jess. He told himself to snap out of it, remembering the reason he had never admitted his feelings to Jess, even though he was completely smitten with her. The thing was, Becker couldn't stand to become close to another person and lose them too. The incident with the bugs had been close enough, but losing Jess would be worse than losing Abby, Connor and Danny all put together. "Well if you like fashion so much, I wonder, could I persuade you to accompany me to the locker room to help me find another pair of trousers?"

"Anything's better than this. At least I might be able to scrounge some spare clothes from Abby's locker."

"Great," Becker replied with a small smile, feeling increasingly apprehensive. It wasn't too late to back out, he supposed. But so far the plan was working, he'd got her to agree to come with him to the locker room. That was something crucial, because he needed privacy: there was no way Becker would ever go through with it in front of other people, especially not Connor or Abby. The pair of them were such gossips, it would spread through the ARC like wildfire, and then Matt would smirk at him and imitate him every time they passed in the halls. No, he and Jess had to be alone.

That didn't mean he wasn't regretting his decision though. He was so focussed on getting to the locker room and not chickening out, that he stared resolutely at his feet, leaving Jess to wonder if there wasn't something wrong with him too. He may have been stoic, but he was never that quiet. Every time she said something he just shrugged noncommittally or went 'hmm'.

Jess actually sighed in relief when they reached the locker room, hoping that there would be someone there to have a conversation with, but there wasn't. Instead she shared a nervous glance with Becker as they went their separate ways to their lockers.

Jess managed to open Abby's locker with a hairpin, interested to find that, although she only knew the theory behind it, she could pick locks. Inside she found clothes that, though they weren't her style, and were rather boyish, were dry, and quickly changed into them, glad to finally be warm. However, her feet were much smaller than Abby's so she was stuck in her heels, which quite frankly looked ridiculous with Abby's shorts.

She was just pulling a thin long sleeve t-shirt on when a clearing of the throat behind her caused her to spin around, her head still caught in the neck of the t-shirt.

"Hello?" She called.

Nobody answered, but when she freed her head from the dark blue material, she found herself face to face with a, well a half-naked Becker, turning her cheeks slightly pink.

"Becker? What are you doing? You scared me. Whoa, you're not wearing a t-shirt, which is okay, of course, because you know it's got nothing to do with me really. I mean, it's not like it's making me swoon; not that it's not nice, of course. You have a very nice chest. And yeah it's hairy, really hairy. Well not too hairy, it looks normal, nice and normal," Jess rambled, clearly embarrassed. "Nice might not be the appropriate word though. It's manly, and you've got big muscles, which I suppose some girls really like, not like Connor who's got virtually nothing. Not that I've looked or anything-"

"Jess," Becker interrupted, taking her arms and making her stare into his eyes, amused by her attempts to cover her embarrassment. "Stop talking." He said it slowly to make sure the message sunk in, and thankfully, she did. "Did I ever tell you that I used to have dance lessons?" He tried to say it casually, nonchalantly, but Becker was still afraid that his fear came through.

"No," Jess gulped. Feeling devious, she continued, "I'm not sure I believe you though. I might need a demonstration."

"Well, if I do this, Jess, if I share my secret you're going to have to keep it. Deal?"

"Deal," Jess confirmed, already anticipating what kind of dancing Becker could do. Not ballet obviously, that was a ridiculous thought.

But nothing prepared Jess for Becker's dance moves. He spun slowly once, before moving into the running man, smirking at her little shocked, open mouth. Then he slid his feet sideways and attempted the moon walk, although he was never very good at that – he'd wasn't quite able to master the tension needed in his leg muscles whilst still moving them. Still, Jess looked impressed, although her face began to flush as she searched for somewhere to look. His chest, feet and legs were out of bounds and looking at his face was just down-right embarrassing.

She didn't know what she would have done if someone had walked in but Jess figured the only way to stop Becker was join him in his dancing. Shakily she stood up, feeling more unstable in her heels than ever before. The only dancing Jess knew, though, was clubbing moves. So she started swaying her hips, feeling absolutely ridiculous because of the lack of music. Becker stared at her in pure amazement, his eyes locked on her hips as he stopped moving almost instantly, unnerving Jess more than his dancing.

"Becker?" She asked uncertainly, still moving, dancing closer to him to see if he was okay.

Becker's eyes widened and he couldn't stop his hand coming up to take her waist, or the one going around her and sliding up her back to her neck. But Jess didn't stop him as he bent to kiss her; and instead found herself throwing her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to him, causing him to stumble back into some lockers. The racket covered his groan and her moan as his lips travelled down her neck.

Thirty minutes later, Jess walked out of the locker room, and sat down at the ADD. Becker followed her, making sure he came out of the locker room five minutes later so no-one knew they'd been in there together.

"Don't think anyone noticed," Becker murmured from behind her, looking at Jess' neck which carried a light sheen of perspiration.

She breathed a sigh of relief and then jumped a mile high when she turned around to find Connor watching them.

"Were you just in the locker room?" He asked, not directing his question to one of them in particular.

"Yes," Jess and Becker answered at the same time. "I mean, no," they both continued. "Well, yes but not together."

"Right…it's just I heard someone slamming the lockers around. Don't happen to know anything about that do either of you?" He tried to hide his smirk, but it was obvious that Connor was suspicious and enjoying tormenting his two friends.

"I was angry," Becker quickly said, surprising Jess with the ease of his lie. "I broke one of my favourite gun – Sheila."

Connor took it as an explanation and walked off, already excited about telling Abby his suspicions that Jess and Becker were an item.

"Thank God," Becker whispered, already moving closer to Jess and peppering the back of her neck with small kisses.

But Jess was a bit preoccupied with something else to respond appropriately.

"You name your guns?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…"

"Seriously, Jess, it's not weird – you named your car!"

"Yeah, but, I gave it a car-y name, not a girl's name," Jess replied with a grin.

"You don't know what my favourite gun's name is. You wouldn't be saying that if you did…"

"Now you _have _to tell me!"

"I don't think so, Miss Parker. My lips are sealed," Becker replied complacently.

"I'm sure I could think of ways to open them," Jess said playfully, already standing up.

She'd only placed her hands on her hips, and flicked of her legs up his, when Becker exclaimed, "Alright! You win – my favourite gun is called Jess!"

"You named your gun after me?"

"Yeah. Jess is short, powerful, pretty and unique. She's a revolver – pretty new too, I might add, I haven't clocked up much use on her."

"I see," Jess said, smiling widely.

"Do you?" Becker asked, only to be interrupted by Lester's annoyed moan.

"Don't you have someplace to be, Captain? Perhaps the armoury?"

"I've got to go," Becker sighed. "But you can coerce information out of me any way you want later." He gave Jess one last sensual kiss and then left her, breathless and hot in her chair at the ADD with her day suddenly improved. Perhaps Winter wasn't such a bad season after all.


End file.
